99 razones
by Otonashi Saya
Summary: Rukia le da a él 99 razones de por qué una relación entre ellos nunca podría funcionar e Ichigo tiene una solución para cada una de ellas.
1. 1 a 9 razones

Disclaimer: BLEACH y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y estas magnificas 99 o 198 razones le pertenecen a Makoshark y pueden leer esto en su idioma original (ingles) en la siguiente direcció : / / s / 7063573 / 1 /99_Reasons, quiten los espacios, vale la pena darse un tiempo para leerlo y bueno, aquí esta mi traducción, espero la disfruten muchísimo y si hay algún error háganmelo saber, gracias por su tiempo y A LEER …!

* * *

"Nunca va a funcionar."

"¿Por qué?"

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

**ooOOooOOoo**

**99 Razones**

**(1-9)**

1.- CON VIDA

"Yo no estoy viva"

"Yo no estoy vivo cuando tú no estas."

2.- ALTO

"Eres demasiado alto. Voy a tener que estirar el cuello cada vez que quiera darte un beso."

"Te conseguiré una caja".

3.- HERMANO

"Mi hermano te odia."

"Nombra a alguien que realmente le agrade a tu hermano."

4.- CEÑO

"Tu siempre estas con el ceño fruncido."

"Voy a sonreír para ti."

5.- JOVEN

"Eres demasiado joven."

"Soy lo suficientemente viejo para beber, conducir y votar en este mundo, y luchar en una guerra en tu mundo."

6.- VIEJO

"Soy demasiado vieja."

"Es la prerrogativa de una dama nunca revelar su edad."

7.- CHAPPY

"Odias a Chappy el Conejo."

"Estoy dispuesto a hacer sacrificios. Sin embargo pinto mi línea con el cubrecama de Chappy."

8.- ORIHIME

"Orihime es mi amiga."

"Ella es mi amiga también. Y porque es nuestra amiga yo sé que ella va a querer que seamos felices."

9.- PELIGROSO

"Ser un Shinigami, es peligroso. Uno de nosotros podría ser asesinado en cualquier momento."

"Razón de más para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenemos."

**ooOOooOOoo**

* * *

**ooOOooOOoo**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Muchas gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y muchísimas gracias a ti Makoshark por darme la oportunidad y tu confianza para traducir este maravilloso trabajo. Besos a todos.

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR: Thank you very much everyone for getting here and many thanks to you Makoshark, for giving me the opportunity and confidence to translate this wonderful work. Kisses to all.


	2. 10 a 18 razones

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y estas magnificas 99 o 198 razones le pertenecen a **Makoshark** y pueden leer esto en su idioma original (ingles) en la siguiente direcció : / / w w w. fanfiction s / 7063573 / 1 / 99 _ Reasons, quiten los espacios, vale la pena darse un tiempo para leerlo y bueno, aquí esta mi traducción, espero la disfruten muchísimo y si hay algún error háganmelo saber, gracias por su tiempo y A LEER …!

* * *

**99 Razones **

**(10-18)**

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

10. ENVEJECIIENTO

"Tú cuerpo humano envejecerá con el tiempo. Mi apariencia será la misma."

"Bien. Eso significa que cuando tenga 80 años yo todavía tendré una esposa ardiente."

11. CAPITAN UKITAKE

"El Capitán Ukitake está enfermo. Él necesita que alguien le ayude."

"Rukia, con Kiyone y Sentarō en sus manos no necesita más ayuda. Si hubiera más ayuda si que va a estar muerto."

12. ARGUMENTOS

"Nosotros discutimos demasiado."

"No estaríamos discutiendo ahora si solo estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo."

13. DORMIR

"Tu eres madrugador, me gusta dormir."

"Si estás conmigo yo no creo que tenga problemas para permanecer en la cama por más tiempo."

14. PADRE

"Tu padre esta loco. Y, francamente, me da miedo a veces."

"Él también me asusta."

15. CINE

"Me gustan las comedias románticas y a ti te gustan las películas de acción."

"Esas describen bastante a todas las parejas en el planeta."

16. FLOR

"No sabes cuál es mi flor favorita."

"Puedo averiguarlo. Rukia, ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?"

17. QUERER

"Queremos diferentes cosas en vida Ichigo."

"No, queremos la misma cosa. Tu simplemente no lo quieres admitir."

18. RUMORES

"Todo el mundo va a estar hablando de nosotros."

"Ellos ya lo hacen."


	3. 19 a 27 razones

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y estas magnificas 99 o 198 razones le pertenecen a **Makoshark **y pueden leer esto en su idioma original (ingles) en la siguiente dirección **: / / w w w. fanfiction s / 7063573 / 1 / 99 _ Reasons**, quiten los espacios, vale la pena darse un tiempo para leerlo y bueno, aquí esta mi traducción, espero la disfruten muchísimo y si hay algún error háganmelo saber, gracias por su tiempo y A LEER …!

* * *

**99 Razones**

**(19-27)**

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

19. Clan Kuchiki

"Vas a tener que soportar el clan Kuchiki, incluyendo a los ancianos."

"Sólo dame alcohol antes de cualquier reunión y vamos a estar bien."

20. Colores

"Naranja y negro no van juntos."

"El negro es el único color que va naturalmente con el naranja. ¿Alguna vez has visto un tigre anaranjado y verde?"

21. romance

"Yo espero romance."

"Yo puedo citar a Shakespeare."

22. dulce

"Yo no soy dulce o amable, o suave."

"Ese no es el tipo de persona que necesito."

23. HOLLOW

"¿Qué tienen que decir tu hollow sobre esto?"

"Eso le haría una reina perfecta".

24. Dibujos

"Tu crees que mis dibujos apestan."

"Voy a pagar lecciones para ti."

25. Renji

"Renji está enamorado de mí."

"Yo también"

26. futuro

"¿Por qué tirar tu oportunidad de un futuro por mí?"

"No voy a tirar mi oportunidad de un futuro, me estoy ganando una."

27. Sociedad de Almas

"Soul Society no lo permitirá."

"Yo no estoy pidiendo su permiso."

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

NOTAS DE EL AUTOR Y EL TRADUCTOR:

En el punto 21 el autor dice que este le recuerda un soneto de Shakespeare que le recuerda a esta pareja, aquí dejo su nota junto con la traducción.

A/N: 21 made me think of Shakespeare's Sonnet CXVI which I think fits perfectly with this story.

A / N: 21 me hizo pensar en el soneto de Shakespeare CXVI que creo que encaja perfectamente con esta historia.


	4. 28 a 36 razones

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y estas magnificas 99 o 198 razones le pertenecen a **Makoshark **y pueden leer esto en su idioma original (ingles) en la siguiente dirección **: / / w w w. fanfiction s / 7063573 / 1 / 99 _ Reasons**, quiten los espacios, vale la pena darse un tiempo para leerlo y bueno, aquí esta mi traducción, espero la disfruten muchísimo y si hay algún error háganmelo saber, gracias por su tiempo y A LEER …!

**99 Razones**

**(28-36)**

**..-'''ooOOooOOoo'''-..**

28. BONITA

"Yo no soy tan guapa como las modelos que tienen en sus revistas humanas".

"Número uno, no soy un tipo superficial que está sólo interesado en una chica por su belleza. Número dos, tu tienes el cuerpo de una mujer real, no una muñeca Barbie, y eso me encanta."

29. KARIN

"Tu hermana Karin parece no tener demasiado afecto por mí."

"Bueno, al menos Byakuya tendrá a alguien para ponerse de mal humor con él entonces".

30. MANDONA

"Yo puedo ser mandona y molesta… e inmadura".

"Y Te amo a pesar de esos hechos."

31. HIJA

"Tu padre piensa en mí como su tercera hija."

"Entonces toda la transición a la hija-en-ley será más fácil para él."

32. ICHIRUKI

"La gente probablemente se va a mezclar nuestros nombres poniendolos juntos en una combinación horrible como Ichiruki."

"Eso suena mucho mejor que Ichihime o Renruki".

33. KON

"Kon estará celoso."

"Bueno, tendremos que asegurarnos de encontrar un conejo de peluche bonito para él entonces."

34. AMOR

"Sólo tienes dieciocho años, ¿cómo sabes que estás realmente enamorado de mí?"

"Yo sé que pienso en ti todos los días. Yo sé que cuando te veo mi día parece un poco más brillante. Yo sé que moriria por ti, pero yo prefiero gastar el resto de mi vida viviendo contigo. Y si eso no es amor entonces yo no sé lo que es. "

35. ESPECIES

"Técnicamente somos dos especies diferentes".

"Técnicamente somos diferentes razas, no especies, ya que pueden cruzarse y producir retoños fértiles."

36. MADRE

"¿Crees que tu madre hubiera aprobado?"

"Creo que mi madre le hubiera encantado la forma en que puedes hacerme sonreír."


	5. 37 a 45 razones

Disclaimer: BLEACH y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y estas magnificas 99 o 198 razones le pertenecen a Makosharky pueden leer esto en su idioma original (ingles) en la siguiente dirección : / / w w w. fanfiction s / 7063573 / 1 / 99 _ Reasons, quiten los espacios, vale la pena darse un tiempo para leerlo y bueno, aquí esta mi traducción, espero la disfruten muchísimo y si hay algún error háganmelo saber, gracias por su tiempo y A LEER …!

**99 Razones**

**(37-45)**

..-'''ooOOooOOoo'''-..

37. KAIEN

"No puedo negar el hecho de que te pareces demasiado a mi antiguo vice-capitán, y al principio esa era la razón por la que me sentí atraída por ti."

"Tu lo has dicho, al principio. Esa no es la razón por la que te sientes atraída por mí ahora."

38. HUMANOS

"Los humanos son mezquinos, de mente estrecha y cruel."

"Se parece mucho a la descripción de lo que son los Shinigami para mí."

39. SUEÑO

"Cuando me imaginé a mí mismo cayendo en el amor esto no es exactamente lo que yo había imaginado."

"No, porque esto es mucho mejor."

40. GLEE (_Júbilo)_

"Me encanta Glee. Vas a tener que escucharlo todo el tiempo."

"Eso está bien. Contigo, Kon, y mi papá alrededor, me han sido bastante útiles para eliminar ruidos molestos".

41. FRIO

"Tu odias el invierno y el frío."

"Sí, por lo que me hace pensar en cuánto más feliz seré cuando tenga a alguien para ayudar a calentar mi cama en las noches frías de invierno."

42. CHICAS

"Pensé que tenías miedo de las chicas."

"A lo que le temo es a mujeres locas, coff… Yoruichi, coff… Matsumoto, cuyo objetivo en la vida parece ser mortificarme y avergonzarme."

43. NOBLEZA

"Tu no eres el típico noble con el que todo el mundo espera que me case."

"Tú no eres la típica mujer de la nobleza".

44. MERECER

"Mi hermano no cree que eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí".

"Y tiene razón. Pero estoy dispuesto a gastar todos los días de mi vida tratando de demostrar que esta equivocado."

45. KUBO

"Al parecer hay un tipo llamado Tite Kubo que realmente se establece en contra de que nosotros estemos juntos."

"¡A la mierda Kubo! ¡Vamos a escribir nuestro propio destino!"

_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_

_A/N: I love Glee, and for #40 I can totally picture Rukia absolutely loving Glee and Ichigo absolutely hating it._

_N / A: Estoy enamorada o me encanta Glee (el inglés deja mucha cabida a la interpretación), y para el número 40 yo imagine a Rukia amando absolutamente Glee y a Ichigo odiándolo absolutamente._

_NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR:_

_Bueno disculpen por subir un poco tarde estas razones, pero le e estado dedicando mucho tiempo a mis otras historias y eso me absorbe bastante tiempo, en fin, gracias por la espera y mil gracias mas por leer… NOS LEEMOS PRONTO …!_


	6. 46 a 54 razones

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y estas magnificas 99 o 198 razones le pertenecen a** Makosharky** pueden leer esto en su idioma original (ingles) en la siguiente dirección** : / / w w w. fanfiction s / 7063573 / 1 / 99 _ Reasons**, quiten los espacios, vale la pena darse un tiempo para leerlo y bueno, aquí esta mi traducción, espero la disfruten muchísimo y si hay algún error háganmelo saber, gracias por su tiempo y A LEER …!

**99 Razones**

**(46-54)**

**..-'''ooOOooOOoo'''-..**

46. COMPRANDO

"Yo voy a hacerte venir de compras conmigo todo el tiempo."

"Eso es probablemente lo mejor. De lo contrario la gente te verá y pensará que alguien ha dejado a una niña sola en el centro comercial."

47. NORMAL

"Esto va a arruinar tu oportunidad de una vida normal".

"Mi vida no ha sido normal desde que te topaste en ella."

48. BAILE

"Tú no puedes bailar".

"Tampoco puede el 90% de la población masculina."

49. MUNDO

"¿Qué pasa si llega un momento en el que tú tengas que renunciar a tu mundo por mí?"

"Rukia, tú eres mi mundo."

50. REGODEAR

"Vamos a tener que soportar un sinnúmero de personas que nos dirán _yo te lo dije_".

"Mejor aguantarlo que tener luego remordimientos ."

51. MASCOTA

"Yo quiero una mascota."

"Está bien, pero no gatos. Yoruichi los ha puesto fuera de mi vida."

52. DINERO

"Yo voy a gastar todo tu dinero y lo sabes."

"Si eso te hace feliz entonces yo lo consideraré dinero bien gastado."

53. DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN

"Espero ser tratada como una reina el día de San Valentín y en cualquier otra celebración romántica."

"Rukia, yo ya lo hago casi todos los días."

54. PROTEGER

"Tú eres sobreprotector".

"Me enseñaron a proteger lo más preciado para mí."

* * *

_NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA:_

_Una disculpa a todos los que leen esta traducción, mi computadora está enfermita y bajo cuidado técnico asi que tardare un poco mas en actualizar, para aquellas personitas que leen "La princesa y el mendigo" les comunico que tratare de subir el nuevo capitulo esta semana ^.^_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y LEER ...!_**


	7. 55 a 63 razones

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y estas magnificas 99 o 198 razones le pertenecen a **Makoshark **y pueden leer esto en su idioma original (ingles) en la siguiente dirección **: / / w w w. fanfiction s / 7063573 / 1 / 99 _ Reasons**, quiten los espacios, vale la pena darse un tiempo para leerlo y bueno, aquí esta mi traducción, espero la disfruten muchísimo y si hay algún error háganmelo saber, gracias por su tiempo y A LEER …!

* * *

**99 Razones**

**(55-63)**

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

55. EXTRAÑO

"¿Tú no piensas nada extraño con que nosotros estemos en una relación y yo ser como 150 años más vieja que tú?"

"Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que yo pueda ver espíritus, manejar una espada gigante, conocer a una persona que puede convertirse en un gato, y tiene un hollow interior, no, yo creo que sería nada extraño con nuestra relación."

56. SEPARACIÓN

"Yo todavía tengo mis obligaciones con la Sociedad de Almas. Que probablemente me retiraran por largos períodos de tiempo."

"No puedo hacer mucho. Por lo menos ahora voy a tener la seguridad de que vas a regresar".

57. PREGUNTAS

"Vas a tener que lidiar con preguntas como: ¿Este vestido me hace ver gorda?"

"Por suerte para mí siempre será una tarea fácil de responder. "

58. COCINAR

"No puedo cocinar."

"No puedo pensar en ninguna circunstancia en la que me gustaría tenerte en cualquier lugar cerca de una estufa."

59. MEMORIA

"Tú tienes problemas para recordar cosas como las caras de la gente y sus nombres ¿cómo vas a recordar fechas importantes, como mi cumpleaños o nuestro aniversario?

"Rukia, nunca pude olvidarme de ti."

60. TRADICIÓN

"Mi hermano se esperan nombrar a uno de mis hijos después de él."

"Bien, pero es mejor que tu hermano no vaya/haga todo el Tumplelstiliskin y demande la vida de nuestro primogénito"

61. MANGA

"Me gustan los mangas de terror y a ti te gustan los shonen."

"Bueno, entonces no tendremos que compartir."

62. OBSTINACIÓN

"Los dos somos personas muy obstinadas."

"Sí y hoy voy a demostrar que puedo ser más obstinado que tú."

63. LLUVIA

"Tú odias la lluvia, y yo no sé si voy a tener siempre la fuerza para protegerte de la misma. "

"Rukia, sólo con estar tú aquí conmigo es suficiente para detener la lluvia en mi mundo."

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR Y TRADUCTOR:**

_En el punto 60 el autor hace alusión a un personaje de literatura infantil al cual detalla a continuación:_

**A/N:** Rumpelstiltskin is a character in a children's fairytale who helps a miller's daughter spin straw into gold, but in return for this assistance demands the life of her firstborn child. The girl is eventually able to get out of the bargain by guessing Rumpelstiltskin's name.

**N/A:** Rumpelstiltskin es el personaje de un cuento de hadas para niños que ayuda a la hija de un molinero a que la paja se vuelva oro pero a cambio de esta ayuda exige la vida de su hijo primogénito. La niña es finalmente capaz de salir del contrato adivinando el nombre de Rumpelstiltskin.


	8. 64 a 72 razones

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y estas magnificas 99 o 198 razones le pertenecen a **Makoshark **y pueden leer esto en su idioma original (ingles) en la siguiente dirección **: / / w w w. fanfiction s / 7063573 / 1 / 99 _ Reasons**, quiten los espacios, vale la pena darse un tiempo para leerlo y bueno, aquí esta mi traducción, espero la disfruten muchísimo y si hay algún error háganmelo saber, gracias por su tiempo y A LEER …!

* * *

**99 Razones**

**(64-72)**

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

64. CONCEPCIÓN

"¿Y si shinigamis y seres humanos no pueden tener hijos?"

"Rukia, yo soy la prueba viviente de que un ser humano y un shinigami puede tener hijos".

65. COMPARTIR

"Soy terrible en compartiendo".

"Eso está bien. Nunca espero que tú me compartas".

66. NIÑOS

"Pienso que sabes que tengo mi carrera. No estoy preparada para tener hijos todavía."

"¡Diablos, soy sólo tengo 19! No estoy preparado para tener hijos todavía. Pero un día, en el futuro, cuando los dos estamos listos, sería bueno tener algunas mini Rukias e Ichigos corriendo."

67. CICATRICES

"Cada vez que veo tus cicatrices me siento culpable".

"No lo hagas. Veo que son signo de mi capacidad para proteger a la gente que amo."

68. RANGO

"Yo soy un teniente y tú eres un shinigami sustituto. ¿Estarás bien estando en una relación con alguien quien te supera?"

"Esa es la cadena de mando normal en cualquier relación. La mujer supera al hombre."

69. Necrófilo

"Técnicamente esto debería hacerte un necrófilo".

"En realidad un necrófilo es alguien que está enamorado de un cadáver. No es por tu cuerpo que yo estoy enamorado de ti."** (+)**

70. CAMBIO

"Esto va a cambiar todo."

"¿Esto realmente es un cambio tan grande? Tú has sido el centro de mi vida desde que tenía quince años, y creo que he sido igualmente una parte importante de tu vida. Las cosas no van a cambiar, sólo lo hará más oficial."

71. COMPATIBILIDAD.

"Yo no creo que seamos compatibles. Somos demasiado diferentes".

"Estamos equilibrados entre sí. Como el sol y la luna, luz y oscuridad, cáncer y capricornio."

72. RELACIÓN

"Ninguno de nosotros ha estado en una verdadera relación anteriormente. ¿Cómo vamos a saber hacer funcionar esto?"

"Mis padres fueron las personas más enamoradas que he visto y de ellos aprendí que las cosas más importantes en una relación son amar y respetar a tu pareja. Yo te amo y te respeto."

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

_NOTAS DEL AUTOR Y TRADUCTOR:_

_Para el punto 71 él autor se basó en ciertas características que explica en la siguiente anotación:_

_**N/A:**__Ichigo is a Cancer and Rukia is a Capricorn. I don't really believe in astrology but I had a really interesting discussion with somebody on this website and she pointed out that Ichigo and Rukia actually display a lot of the characteristics of their signs and according to astrology Male Cancers and Female Capricorns are actually really compatible together._

_**N/A:**__ Ichigo es un cáncer y Rukia es un Capricornio. Yo realmente no creo en la astrología, pero tuve una conversación muy interesante con alguien en este sitio web y señaló que Ichigo y Rukia realmente muestran muchas de las características de su signo y de acuerdo a la astrología cánceres masculinos y capricornios femeninos son realmente muy compatibles entre sí._

_(+) En la respuesta que da Ichigo a Rukia él se esta refiriendo a su cuerpo falso según mi interpretación. _

_MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y TANTO __**Makoshark**__ y su servilleta ESPERAMOS PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, LOS AMAMOS…!_


	9. Aviso

**Bueno ustedes saben que los amo y adoro pero en este momento ocupo de su enorme paciencia, estoy en exámenes, organizando un rally, entrenando arduamente banderitas y aparte estoy saliendo de la ciudad los fines de semana entonces esto ya se me está complicando un montonal, no dejaré de escribir, nada quedará inconcluso pero si me tomaré un receso porque la verdad que trato y trato de escribir algo decente y hago una porquería y la verdad no voy a subir nada así además Tite no está ayudándome en nada iba todo tan bien y la vuelve a c*g*r en el manga, estoy deprimida no hay más que decir respecto a eso U.U.**

**Me di una vuelta por mis fics y vaya que necesitan una buena pulida así que este respiro será para bien, haré una ardua limpieza de fics que… si bien no cambiaré el hilo de la historia si cambiare algunos detalles que ahí no enchufen como debería, en fin sentí la responsabilidad de avisarles queridos lectores.**

**Para todos aquellos que se interesaron en la historia "UNMEI" si llega a los 10 reviews tendrán un primer capitulo.**

**Intentaré subir una promesa olvidada de fic de blood+ y también un capítulo que tengo en el horno para "recetario de vivos y muertos".**

**Los amo y discúlpenme U.U**


End file.
